Missed Messages
by ThePerfectShip
Summary: AU smut where Clarke purposefully doesn't respond to Bellamy's texts.
1. Chapter 1

**Bellarke college AU. Enjoy ^.^  
>-<strong>

I sighed and trudged through mud and slush that usually greeted the end of winter, huffing as more water leaked into my boots. I ignored the constant buzz of my phone, alerting me to several new texts. I shoved the lobby door open with my shoulder, and walked to the elevator, clicking the "Up" button. I finally took out her phone, checking all the texts, which were mostly from Bellamy. I sighed and unlocked my phone, scrolling through the texts.

**Princess. I saw something.. Interesting, in the bathroom. **

**Princess?**

**Please tell me it's for me. **

**If you don't answer I'm going to jump you as soon as you're  
>through that door.<strong>

**Pprriinncceess...**

**Clarke.**

**Alright, you're going to be jumped.**

I smiled some, and shut my phone, sticking it back into my pocket. I got into the elevator, clicking the floor number, and waited. Once I got to my floor I opened my apartment door, I dropped my boots in the corner and kicked off my boots, glancing around me. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye, and smiled. "Bell, I'm home!" I called, turning around. I gasped some as I was suddenly pinned back against the door, Bellamy's hands on each side of my head, is face dangerously close to mine. "Staying true to your word?" I grinned, holding up my phone. "So you did get my messages. Did you not reply.. On purpose..?" He grinned, a dangerous look filling his eyes. "Maybe.." I grinned slyly. "So, that thing in the bathroom.." He started. "Can wait." I said, and leaned forward, kissing him. It didn't take long for him to start kissing back, and his arms went around my waist, and he pulled me closer, grinding his hips against mine. I groaned into his lips and he lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist, and he pinned me back against the wall, grinding his pelvis harder into me, and I groaned louder when I felt the bulge in his pants grow. His mouth moved down to my neck, sucking and nipping at the skin. "Oh god.." I groaned, and he gave a particularly hard thrust. He pulled back for a moment so I could off his shirt, and my shirt soon followed. I leaned down, and kissed at his chest, sucking at the skin above his heart. I could feel the low rumble of his groan, and I grinned. I dropped my legs and dropped to my knees, looking up at him as I undid his belt, and pulled his pants, and boxers down, being greeted by his large erection. I grinned, keeping eye contact with him as I kissed the top of it. "Fuck, Clarke.." He growled as I took him into my mouth. I pulled back out and got up, pulling my pants down and undoing my bra, letting it drop to the floor. He grabbed me, and dragged me to the bed, pinning me down beneath him as we fell onto the bed. He kissed me roughly, and with one easy thrust, entered me. We moaned together, and I whimpered as he began thrusting. "Bellamy.." I moaned out, and he started thrusting faster. He started kissing my neck again, and it didn't take long for me to reach my peak, and we both came together. We were both panting as he collapsed beside me, pulling me into him as I snuggled into his side. "I should not reply to your texts more often.." I whispered, and he laughed his loud, bellowing laugh, and I was content, whispering a soft "I love you" As I fell asleep...

**Ahhhhhhh my first smut. I know it's not great, but I'm still a bit.. Weird.. About writing smut. *Shrug* Anyway, enjoy!**


	2. The Thing

**Since everybody is asking what "the thing" is, I'll go ahead and write this VERY short extra to let you all know!**

I sighed as I woke up, snuggling towards the warmth wrapped around me known as Bellamy Blake. I sighed again, and gently unfolded myself from him, wrapping myself in a sheet as I walked to the bathroom. I closed the door, and proceeded to take a shower, letting the room fill with steam before I ended up getting out. I looked toward the wall, where "the thing" was hanging. A small, bright red negligee. I smiled, and grabbed it, putting it on. Needless to say, once Bellamy saw me in it, we didn't leave that apartment for a few hours..

**Like I said, short, but yall wanted to know what "the thing" was. There you go! My goal now is to become the oneshot queen!**


End file.
